La cuarta es la vencida
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Es la cuarta vez que Levi sale con Eren, y decide prepararse por si terminan teniendo algo más que una simple cena. Lo que no espera, es a quién le va a tener que... ¿agradecer? / Levi's POV/ Riren/ Meciones de Sexo/ Intento de Humor/ One-Shot/


La cuarta es la vencida.

Hanji me manda el séptimo mensaje de la noche. Está más ansiosa que yo, y aunque tengo muchas ganas de mandarla a la mierda, opto por una respuesta más ética que sé me va a asegurar algo de paz.

_Tengo poca batería y no traje el cargador. Mañana te cuento qué onda_, no es mentira.

Me llega otro mensaje en cuestión de segundos, pero ni me caliento en leerlo.

Guardo el celular y tomo aire, todo el que entre en mis pulmones. Tengo que admitir que estoy nervioso. Esta va a ser la cuarta salida que tenga con Eren, y si tengo en cuenta lo que pasó en la última, entonces esta noche vamos a hacer algo más que comer. Y aunque no pase _eso_, quiero ser precavido, uno nunca sabe. Tampoco quiero apurar las cosas. No voy a mentir, tengo unas ganas tremendas de empotrarlo en la pared al pendejo, pero también quiero algo más que sólo sexo. Eren será un poco más chico que yo, pero nunca conocí a alguien tan interesante y con tan buen culo a la vez.

Estaciono el auto y entro a la primera farmacia que veo. Voy directo al mostrador, donde sé que tienen los preservativos. Una chica de unos veinte años me saluda sin mucho entusiasmo. Tiene el pelo negro en un corte carré que la hace ver más pálida de lo que es, y unos ojos achinados que dan miedo. Y eso que mi cara no es la más amigable, pero esta ya se pasa.

—Buenas noches— le digo mirando las repisas que tiene atrás. Veo los preservativos y señalo el que tiene el nombre menos raro—. Te pido una caja de esos que vienen con gel, por favor.

—$550.

Mierda. Hace mucho que no cojo, pero media luca por tres forros me parece mucho. Más si ni sé si los voy a terminar usando.

La chica me empieza a apurar con la mirada, así que no doy más vueltas y saco la billetera.

—También esto— sumo un chocolate a mi compra. Benditas sean las Farmacity.

Esas dos pavadas me terminan saliendo 7 gambas, y aunque me duela, pienso en que las voy a usar con alguien a quien le vengo poniendo fichas hace rato. Si todo sale bien, más adelante cogeremos a pelo. No estoy en contra de los creampies.

Salgo y miro mi reloj: las nueve. Falta una hora para ir a buscar a Eren, así que decido hacer algo de tiempo. Voy a una cafetería que hay enfrente y me pido un cortado. Me quedo mirando a la nada por el ventanal, y veo salir a la cajera tan simpática que me atendió hace unos minutos en la farmacia. Ahora entiendo por qué me quería despachar rápido.

Me tomo el café y reviso el celular. Tengo un mensaje de Eren.

_Levi, cuando vengas mandame un msj así salgo directamente_

Cuando le voy a contestar, se me apaga el bendito teléfono. Tal parece que voy a tener que tocarle el timbre. Sospecho que eso mismo quería evitar ya que vive con los padres, y aunque Eren está por cumplir 22, el que salga con alguien de 30 se ve un poco chocante. Algo mencionó de tener una familia un poco conservadora. Qué se le va a hacer.

Cuando se hacen las diez menos cuarto, salgo. Me subo al auto y voy hasta la casa de Eren. Aunque no cuento con el GPS, sé cómo llegar. Estoy en menos de diez minutos, y espero hasta las diez en punto para bajar y tocar el timbre.

Toco un timbre corto y me quedo a un lado de la puerta, esperando. Pasan unos segundo cuando una voz de mujer pregunta quién es.

—Levi— le digo sin saber bien qué agregar—. Un amigo de Eren.

"Amigo".

La puerta se abre despacio. Me acerco para saludar más apropiadamente, pero cuando veo quién me abre, las palabras mueren en mi boca.

Es la cajera de Farmacity, y si antes estaba seria, entonces ahora parece a punto de explotar.

—¡Eren!

Eren se aparece rápido para mi suerte. Tiene cara de "Te dije que me mandaras un mensaje".

—Hola, Levi.

—Eren, este tipo te quiere coger. Acaba de comprar forros en la farmacia.

Si hubiera una competencia de quién se pone más colorado, no sé si la ganaría un tomate, Eren, o yo.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Cortala! ¡Dejá de meterte en lo que no te corresponde! Levi, vamos— dice Eren en voz alta, agarrándome de la mano y alejándonos de la entrada. Después de unos metros, lo guío yo hasta la esquina donde estacioné el auto—. Te pido perdón, pero mi hermana es así, insoportable. Por ella te decía que me mandaras un mensaje.

—Se me apagó el celular— es la genialidad que respondo. Eren me mira con una ceja levantada.

Cuando estoy por abrirle la puerta del auto, me paro en seco.

—Escuchame, eso que dijo…— no sé cómo empezar. No le puedo decir que era mentira, porque es verdad, pero que su hermana me haya tirado así abajo del tren, me deja muy mal parado. Lo que menos quiero es que Eren piense que sólo me quiero acostar con él. Quiero mucho más.

—Levi— me interrumpe y busca algo en el bolsillo de su jean. Se me acerca hasta quedar bien pegado a mí, saca su billetera, y de ella una tira de 3 forros. En otro momento le hubiese dicho que es mal lugar para guardarlos, ya que se le pueden pinchar si están fuera de la caja, pero no encuentro palabras—, ¿te pensás que sos el único que se quedó con ganas? Desde la primera salida sueño con que me pegues una buena cogida, y por lo visto pensamos igual.

Sólo me queda largar una risa ante su sinceridad. Este chico es mucho para manejar, me vuelve loco.

—Y ya que mi hermana se encargó de romper el hielo— sigue—, ¿qué te parece si lo aprovechamos?

Le encajo un beso que definitivamente promete más que una cena— vamos.

_**Y colorín colorado, tremendo polvo se han clavado.**_

* * *

Media luca son $500 argentinos, o sea, unos 7 dólares, aprox. No es tanto, pero considerando la constante devaluación del peso argentino, se nos hace carísimo, ya que, obviamente, los sueldos no aumentan en igual proporción.

"Forro" es una manera vulgar de decirle al preservativo.

Las Farmacity son unas farmacias de Capital que venden desde apósitos, hasta golosinas.

7 gambas son $700 pesos.

"Creampie" es el acto de eyacular sin preservativo dentro de la vagina (o ano) de tu pareja sexual. (Hagan esto sólo si están seguros de que ninguno tiene una enfermedad venérea, y tengan en cuenta que, si no se cuidan con algún otro método anticonceptivo, es muy probable que las mujeres queden embarazadas).


End file.
